


The Princess and the Dragon

by Obsidian_The_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Human/Monster Romance, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_The_Dragon/pseuds/Obsidian_The_Dragon
Summary: A princess ends up in the claws of a dragon, who decides to keep her as his plaything.
Kudos: 24





	The Princess and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> While I try to keep revising my work to avoid annoying typos, I tend to miss many. If you spot any, please let me know down at the comments!
> 
> Also, if you would like to see more or give me feedback, feel free to follow me at Twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/dragon_obsidian

The princess rode in her carriage, sleepy and very bored.

Her guards had orders not to speak with her, as it would not be proper.

She sighed as she looked out the window, contemplating the scenery in this foreign land. It had been a long trip… she had been a bit scared when her dad announced to her that she was to marry a distant noble for an important alliance, but in the end, she had been brought up for this, and didn’t see it as wrong. She just hoped this could be more interesting.

The carriage and her small group of guards entered a thick and almost enchanted forest, following a long winding road.

As she contemplated this fascinating new scenery, she loosened the belts that made her silk dress hug her beautiful waist. She breathed with pleasure, her ample bosom heaving freely now that the belts were gone.

She laid back in the carriage and played a bit with her long raven hair. She was so bored that if she was to brush it again, it would fall off.

Suddenly, as she was getting into her half-asleep haze, she heard a rustling sound outside the carriage.

She took a peek outside, but she was horrified to see a group of bandits coming out of the bushes in a clearing of the forest. They charged her guards and a big and bloody melee ensured.

Her guards were loyal and well trained… but the bandits were simply too many… with horror she saw her last guard fall and the bandits approached her carriage with greedy looks on their bloodied faces.

She tried to jump out of the carriage and make a run for it, after taking off her heels in a rush, but it was to no avail. Two of the bandits grabbed her with dirty hands and tried to immobilize her.

She was so scared she was about to faint, but as suddenly as the bandits had appeared, a shadow suddenly covered the clearing. Fast as a bolt of lightning, a giant beast stomped in the clearing roaring furiously. The whole forest shook with its power.

She took the opportunity to shake her captors and run under the carriage, and saw in horror how the creature roasted to death and slashed to pieces with scythe-like claws her attackers.

She could see it clearly now, it was twice the size of a horse, and had the build and shape of a tiger. Its body was covered in gleaming crimson metallic scales, it had a long flexible tail and the head of a giant lizard with bull horns and teeth like daggers. It’s eyes were like two orbs made of magma, it irradiated power and fury, her heart was sinking in terror and awe just from seeing it.

The creature, now undoubtedly a dragon, and the first and only she had ever seen, had turned the last bandit to minced meat, and roared again making the whole forest tremble. It started sniffing around; looking for something in the clearing, something she quickly found was her, as the dragon was slowly moving towards the carriage.  
Scared out of her mind, she tried to run, getting out of the carriage from the other side and running towards the forest.  
She heard the sound of a whip and fell to the ground, letting out a muzzled moan of pain. The princess realized with horror that her ankles were caught by the dragon’s tail, and it was dragging it towards him fast.

Helpless, she ended up in the ground facing towards the sky, the powerful creature looking at her with its deep burning gaze. She could feel her mind slipping in terror and her heart seemed about to burst, and she almost fainted when she heard the creature speak.

His voice, now it was undoubtedly a “he”, sounded like an earthquake in her head, she wasn’t even sure he was moving his mouth while speaking…

\- Mhhh… what do we have here? Something seems to have slipped into my territory when I was hunting the pests that were making a mess of it…

She looked at him and did her best to recompose herself, still, her voice trembled and sobbed a little as she uttered and apology to the mighty beast.

\- I’m sorry! I’m sorry my lord! Me and my companions did not know we where trespassing I swear!

The dragon looked at her again and growled, he smelled her while pressing his muzzle against her defenseless body, and he seemed to smile as he released her from his tail.

\- You’re well educated and you address me proper, good… now bow before me, for I am the owner of these lands.

She quickly raised and dropped to her knees in from of him. She took a good long look at her new captor. He was looking down at her with a firm haze that seemed to burn her, his scales glimmered in the sun, and even with such a natural armor on him you could notice his strong muscles underneath.

The dragon irradiated power itself, she felt her mind going hazy in his presence, as the burning aura of her captor was getting into her body and head, invading her.

He looked deep into her eyes and she felt more defenseless and completely at his mercy, her muscles went weak and energy abandoned her body.

\- Much better – the dragon uttered, growling – I am annoyed by today’s events, but I may still get something out of this…

To her surprise, the dragon seemed to smirk. He raised one of his long, sharp claws, and slowly placed the tip at the cleavage of her dress. She gasped as air abandoned her lungs and he slowly moved his claw down, ripping the dress in two like a hot knife through butter.

She did not dare to move, and she laid there, her beautiful and ample breasts shining under the rays of sun that were bathing the clearing.

The dragon growled pleased, and slowly licked her stomach and chest with his long warm tongue. She bit her tongue to hold the moan of pleasure she almost uttered, her eyes going white from the sensation. The dragon uttered an amused grunt and bit her left nipple.

She could not understand how something so big, with teeth like daggers could be so tender with its bite. She shivered with pleasure and could not hold the moan any longer, a bolt of electricity moved through her skin and she almost orgasmed there and then.

The dragon licked his muzzle and looked at her ferocious.

\- Delicious…

She started shaking, aroused and terrified at the same time.

\- Mhhh… I don’t know whether to eat you… or to FUCK you…

The princess gasped again, the words themselves felt like an assault on her body, one she found, to her great concern, really… welcomed.

She licked her lips and tried to speak.

\- Please don’t eat me…

The dragon snickered, and looked at her even deeper. Small lines of steam came out of his mouth and nostrils.

\- So it’s the second option then?

The princess stopped breathing; she almost had screamed and begged to be fucked by him.

\- I give you a choice, intruder. Either you become my treat, and I devour you here and now – he said while licking his lips – or… you become my slave.

She breathed again, fast, almost fainting, her blood boiling and her pussy wet and moist. She licked her lips and looked back at the dragon.

\- I… I don’t want to die… so I choose slave…

The dragon softly purred, pleased.

\- Then lick my claw and swear your life as property to me, Caex, your Master.

She had no strength left, almost like dropping a huge weight of her shoulders, she lowered her head and licked the mighty dragon’s claw in submission.

She raised her head and looked at her Master in his eyes.

\- I swear my life to you, Master. From now onwards I’m just your property.

The princess, now the slave, could feel her body building more and more with excitement for the situation. She was almost drunk with his aura, giving in to him was too easy, she could feel her mind slipping more and more.

\- Then it’s settled, slave. From this day onwards you are my slave, my pet, my fucktoy. Your only purpose in life will be to make mine bliss and your only happiness will be my pleasure. From now and forever, you are MINE.

The last work stabbed her heart and her body could take it no more, she came savagely, with the longest, most amazing orgasm she had ever had. Her body fell down and her mind went blank, the last she could remember as she fainted was her Master purring with pleasure at the prospect of his new toy.

She woke up sometime later, unaware of how long it had been. She was laying in a big silky pillow, big enough to serve as her bed, and she had been cleaned and “dressed”.  
The remains of her dress were gone, as were her stocking and jewelry. In their place, she was wearing a soft and comfortable leather collar with a solid golden lock in it. Her wrists and ankles sported some thin golden shackles, and she was wearing a small golden tiara.

She looked around the “room”, it was a massive underground cave that had been carved by capable hands (claws?) into a large and comfortable palace. Piles of gold, jewels and other luxuries like exotic furniture, books and oddities littered the huge ample room. She noticed her pillow and a nearby chest were on top of the biggest of these piles, and she imagined it was something of an important position.

Her Master was looking at her with his fiery eyes, poking from behind the closest of the golden piles.

He lowered his muzzle and licked her body again, from ankle to neck this time, driving her mad like the first time, with the difference that this time she did not hold herself. With a long and full of pleasure moan, she came.

\- Hehehe… good start, my fucktoy. You like your Master’s touch.

She regained her breath and looked at him, her good and polite education kicked in, and she kneeled trying to look submissive but dignified.

\- Thank you Master… I admit that your unworthy slave loves the feeling of your tongue against her skin…

Her Master hissed.

\- Never deem yourself UN-worthy, slave. If you are to be my fucktoy you will treat yourself with the honour that it is. You will never talk badly about yourself, your Master does not want a self-depreciating piece of meat, but an always improving and devoted slave. Am I clear?

She was shoked at this words, but somehow they made her feel proud.

\- Yes Master, I will behave as you demand and prove myself worthy every day.

\- Good… - growled her Master –

He then looked at her deeply again, and with a smirk, started to change in from of her surprised eyes. His quadruped shape slowly turned biped, and his size reduced drastically, ending up as a humanoid version of himself around twice her size.

She was amazed, and she could not contain the fact that she was excited by her Master’s alternate form… she reached to touch his scales in awe and found them soft and warm to the touch.

He caressed her head with his claw and smiled.

\- Time for your first service, slave.

At this point her hazy and astonished gaze broke and finally noticed her Master’s huge cock, very hard and slowly arriving before her lips.  
She had never had a real cock so close, back in the palace she had played many lonely night with her fingers and toys the maids had sneaked in for her… the sight of her Master’s manhood was almost hypnotic, something inside her craved it, and she found herself surprised as her lips and tongue almost reached it on their own.

Her Master grabbed her head though, stopping her.

\- Behave… you will first beg your Master for the honor of sucking his cock. After all, there is nothing more delicious than his cock and his cum, aren’t I right, slut?

She swallowed a bit of spit and tried to make her voice firm and sweet.

\- Please Master, may your slave suck your cock? I long to please you.

Caex purred again, and released her, smiling.

\- Do your duty.

Excited, she started to lick the top of the cock. It was warm, like all his body, even more so, it almost burned. His taste was indescribable, it was overpowering and she almost threw up on her first long lick, like having an especially strong liqueur.

As she started sucking the tip and caressing the shaft, she found it more and more difficult to separate her lips from his cock. She was drunk on his taste, and her pussy was dripping wet from the impression.

Her mind was slowly slipping, overtaken byher great pleasure. She sucked more and more, twisting her tongue around it to make her Master moan and caressing his balls as she almost came from deep throating it by impulse.

She felt it throb and shiver, she had heard about this, but was too far gone to even care; she kept on sucking, harder and harder, as if her whole life depended on it.

With a roar of pleasure her Master came, his thick cum filling her mouth and throat. If the taste of his cock was overpowering to her, his cum was downright addictive. If she was asked about the taste, she would have not been able to describe it as anything nice, but she could not stop swallowing her Masters load as if it was the most delicious delight of the world.

She sucked her Master dry and kept licking his cock all over, craving every last drop of cum.

\- Hehehe… you’re such a slut… I smelled it on you, but seeing it makes me happy.

She looked at him while slowly wanking his shaft, the words came out of her mouth without little input from her mind.

\- Master please, I beg you… I want more! I want more of your cum!

She then noticed that she was fingering herself furiously with her other hand, and she had made a small puddle under her, after cumming multiple times.

\- Beautiful… but no, you shall have to hold your craving for longer slut, as I want to fuck you proper.

While technically a virgin herself, she had spied on her maids multiple nights, fingering to the dirty actions of her servants, longing them for herself.

The thought of her Master fucking her almost made her faint, she suddenly craved him inside her even more.

She turned around and offered herself in all fours, as she had seen the maids do many times, she shook her ass a bit, raising it high for her Master, begging to be taken with it.  
\- Please Master, fuck me, fuck your slave. Please let me be of use for your pleasure…

This time the purring of her Master was so loud her pillow was shaking.

He then changed again into his normal form, only keeping the new, smaller size, and she felt his cock rub against her defenseless pussy.

\- Please take me, I beg you!

As she finished uttering those words she felt her Masters big hard cock ram itself in her insides. Her tight and tender pussy hurt a little as the big cock forced itself all the way inside her, but even her body was surrendering to her new Master, and her pussy quickly adapted to him as she fought for breath in between all her screams and orgasms.

Caex pumped using his strong and powerful hips, growling and roaring pleasure, happy with his new-found toy.

\- You’re such a good girl… Master is pleased slut.

\- Thank you Master! Please, do not stop using your slave!

He purred with his cock all the way up to her cervix and she started cumming like a cat in heat being mounted, the cock vibrating inside her and making her body shiver and shake like gelatin.

Her Master’s body started building up heat and his thrusts became more and more powerful. She screamed overwhelmed by pleasure and some pain, and clawed at the pillow with her mind completely lost and gone.

\- That’s it! Cum you slut! Cum for your Master!

Her mind was completely gone, she could only think of pleasure, and her submission was sinking deeper into her soul, something clicked, it all made sense, her body craved this even more and she smiled as her face twisted among orgasms, happy to have found her calling.

\- Yes! Yes! Please Master, I beg you! Fill your slut, fill me with your cum!

Caex roared with pleasure as he came a second time for today, filling her pussy with his burning thick cum. She shook in some last hard orgasms, and fell down in the pillow, her eyes white, her body twisted and still cumming, her pussy dripping cum and her tongue out as she gasped for air.

Her Master licked her with his long tongue, savoring her like a delicious treat as her consciousness faded and she fell asleep from tiredness and shock.

\- Sleep well my slave… Master will use you more tomorrow…

She smiled and sunk into her sleep, and she dreamed of her years of service to her Master…


End file.
